


Dancing Around

by Green



Category: due South
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Ray knows the steps to this dance. He's been here before. He's just a little concerned that the song is too fast for this particular duo.





	Dancing Around

Ray knows the steps to this dance. He's been here before. He's just a little concerned that the song is too fast for this particular duo.

And Fraser, does he know what he's doing? Does he even know what those looks mean? He's got what Ray's ma always called bedroom eyes. Ray never really understood what she meant by that until he met Fraser.

So there's a dance going on between them and Ray knows the steps but does Fraser even realize they're dancing? He might. Or he might even do that thing where he pretends he doesn't when he knows full well, just to let someone down easy.

Ray's not interested in being let down easy. So, the quandary he finds himself in is: does he take the next steps or does he pretend he can't even hear the music? What a mess.

And then if Ray does acknowledge what's happening, what if he misses a step, what if he goes right when Fraser goes left and steps off the beat (or on Fraser's toes)?

It'd be better if it was a slow song. Because while it takes two to tango, Ray gets the idea that Fraser, at this point, might prefer a waltz. Plus it's harder to mess up a box step. So Ray decides to switch out La Cumparsita for something like Strauss. Something that starts out slow and basic but ramps up into something beautiful. That's maybe what this partnership needs.

Ray'd prefer something a little less stuffy, but he's sure Fraser will appreciate it. Seems more his speed.

And now Ray's got to figure out how to translate all this song and dance thinking to real world action. He can do it, he's sure he can, but this is high-stakes footwork. He might be what you call nervous.


End file.
